You won't forget my name
by grayqueen
Summary: Ichigo es un músico famoso y Rukia una joven común y corriente y a la vez muy diferente al resto de personas que él haya conocido. "—No presentaré cargos por atropellarme —insistió el joven. —¿¡Atropellarte? —exclamó ensanchando los ojos— No es culpa mía que seas un imprudente insensato idiota" R&R.


¡Hola Chicos! Esta vez les traigo un one-shot Ichiruki.  
Es una idea un poquito choteada pero pensé que queda de maravilla con esta pareja. Y este fic (aunque no es un songfic) ha sido inspirado principalmente por la banda _HIM _y _Coldplay_, sin embargo el título del fic fue inspirado por la canción de _One Night Only_ que lleva el mismo nombre.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Una vez dicho esto por favor disfruten de la lectura, espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos abajo.

··*OoOoOoOoOoO*··

Era una tarde de verano en la ciudad, el sol reinaba en el cielo azul y ni una nube se encontraba a la vista. Los carros andaban de aquí para allá y de un lado a otro; los habitantes se preocupaban de sus propios asuntos o deberes; gente salía o entraba a tiendas o boutiques con bolsas de compras en mano o botanas y familias pasaban por las calles, centros comerciales, cines y teatros. En pocas palabras, era un fin de semana muy movido en la gran ciudad, al igual que siempre.

—¡Aprisa, Se fue por ahí! —se escuchó el grito agudo de una joven, el cual pronto se vio ahogado por más gritos eufóricos y de emoción.

Una pequeña joven negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación al ver al montón de chicas y chicos, la mayoría personas de no más de treinta años, corriendo despavoridos gritando y chillando escandalosamente mientras corrían lo más rápido posible. La morena sabía que era a alguien, lo más probable, un famoso a quien perseguían (pues en una ciudad como esa ese tipo de cosas sucedían de vez en cuando) o quizás simplemente corrían a algún restaurante o tienda con una muy buena oferta. Era sorprendente como la gente llegaba a tales extremos y se ridiculizaba por una razón tan ridícula y superficial.

Rukia suspiró y se agachó a recoger las bolsas de compras que había tirado en su intento por no ser aplastada por la masa de gente, que ahora ya se encontraba unas calles más lejos. Reacomodó sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y caminó en dirección a su auto. La pequeña joven dejó unas monedas en el parquímetro antes de guardar sus compras en la cajuela del coche, entrar a este y dejar su bolso en el asiento de a lado. Encendió el radio y arrancó, alegre de poder regresar a casa y así arreglar unas cuantas cosas y deberes que tenía pendientes en la comodidad de su hogar y con el aire acondicionado encendido.

Ya más a las afueras del centro de la ciudad la joven Kuchiki se detuvo en un alto y aprovechó el tiempo para asegurarse de llevar la cartera y todo lo indispensable en su pequeño bolso, contemplando la idea de pasar al supermercado. Sin embargo segundos después, el claxon del auto de atrás la hizo reaccionar, indicándole que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Rukia volvió a echar a andar el auto, pero justo en esos momentos un joven cruzaba la calle, aún cuando el semáforo para peatones indicaba alto. La joven pisó el pedal del freno con fuerza haciendo que el carro hiciera ruidos extraños, y observó aterrorizada como la defensa de su coche golpeaba la cintura del muchacho antes de tirarlo al suelo.

—Dios mío —exclamó Rukia bajándose del automóvil preocupada y acercándose al chico de extraños cabellos naranjas quien la recibió con una aterrada mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la chica acuclillándose a su lado ignorando el echo de que reconoció al joven inmediatamente, muy pocas veces olvidas a alguien con el cabello de ese color, y menos aún si dicha persona es reconocida mundialmente.

—S-si —afirmó él poniéndose en pie nuevamente mirando a todos lados con cuidado, como si estuviese huyendo de alguien o algo. Caminó en hacia el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de meterse a este.

—¡Hey, fuera de ahí! —se quejó al instante la morena ignorando la preocupada mirada del chico. Si pudo hacer todo eso sin caerse entonces no lo había golpeado tan fuerte con el coche y no tenía porque encargarse de él.

—¡Por favor! No hay tiempo —pidió el chico.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza agitadamente pensando en tener que sacarlo de su carro cuando de pronto, se escucharon gritos agudos y molestos de la misma multitud de personas que casi la aplastaba momentos atrás. Rukia giró la cabeza hacía la acera y en efecto, dos calles más lejos se encontraba dicha multitud solo que al parecer más personas se le habían unido

—¡Vamos, sube! —le gritó impacientemente. Rukia suspiró pesadamente antes de ponerse en pie, entrar al carro y arrancar.

—Están locas —suspiró la morena agarrando con fuerza el volante y observando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Dímelo a mi —gruñó el joven. —Hey, gracias por esto.

—Hn, ni lo menciones, ¿A dónde te llevo? —preguntó fríamente sin desviar los ojos del camino deseando deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible, a lo cual el muchacho frunció el ceño.

—¿Espera, te quieres deshacer de mi? —preguntó incrédulo.

—A decir verdad, si —contestó ella volteando a verlo con esos ojos violeta.

—¿No sabes quién soy yo?

—¿Debería saberlo?

—¡Por supuesto que si... hey! —se quejó cuando sintió la mano de la chica en su nuca empujándolo firmemente hacia abajo golpeando su cabeza con la guantera. Para ser una enana seguro era fuerte.

—Agáchate —ordenó Rukia sosteniendo firmemente su cabeza.

El chico no protestó más cuando escuchó gritos de emoción fuera del coche, él mejor que nadie sabía que si quería salir ileso de esa tenía que callarse y obedecer a la Kuchiki. Rukia esperó a que una escandalosa multitud un poco más pequeña que la otra cruzara la calle frente a ellos antes de arrancar nuevamente y una vez que la hubieron dejado atrás hasta el último de los fans la chica retiró la mano.

—Gracias —dijo él sobándose la nuca y enderezándose en el asiento mientras la joven lo examinaba por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Te lastimaste cuando te tumbé con el auto? —preguntó.

—Un poco, el pavimento no es precisamente echo de plumas —dijo sarcástico.

—¿Te llevo a un hospital? —preguntó deseosa de que dijera que si y así no tener más problemas, lo dejaría en una clínica, se aseguraría de que no fuera nada grave y cada quien iría por su lado.

—No —descartó la idea instantáneamente— Son muy indiscretos.

—¿Tu casa, hotel? —sugirió esperanzada.

—Menos, la recepción esta atascada de paparazzi, no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo y luego te acosen por un mes creando falsos rumores. Vayamos a tu casa —decidió el chico.

—Olvídalo —se negó Rukia.

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, jamás lo habían rechazado y mucho menos una chica. Generalmente eran ellas quien prácticamente hacían lo que fuese para que les prestara atención, sin mencionar llevarlo con ellas a su casa.

—No presentaré cargos por atropellarme —insistió el joven resentido por la negativa de ella. Ichigo Kurosaki NO era rechazado, así de simple.

—¿¡Atropellarte! —exclamó ensanchando los ojos— No es culpa mía que seas un imprudente insensato, debías fijarte a ambos lados.

—Me he lastimado, no esperarás que salga de esto solo, necesito tu ayuda.

Rukia pareció meditarlo unos momentos en silencio prestando atención al camino por el cual cada vez había menos gente y los edificios no eran tan altos, indicando que se alejaban del centro de la ciudad.

—Bien —aceptó de mala gana colocando sus lentes de sol sobre su nariz.

—Gracias, soy Kurusaki Ichigo, por cierto —se presentó tratando de iniciar una conversación con la extraña joven.

—Soy Rukia —dijo cortante a lo cual el artista frunció el ceño.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada y la pasaron sumergidos en un pesado e incomodo silencio con nada más que la voz del conductor de una estación de radio que no hablaba de otra cosa más que el concierto de una banda que sería en tres días y concursos para ganar boletos de ultima hora. Ichigo había tratado de cambiar de estación pero todas eran de lo mismo o de asuntos de política, asi que aburrido, desvió la mirada de la ventana y abrió la guantera, encontrándose con una pequeña colección de discos compactos.

—¡Hey! Son mis cosas —se quejó Rukia molesta.

El chico la ignoró y sacó todas las cajas de CDs inspeccionándolas y al reconocer nombres de diferentes artistas, carátulas y álbumes Ichigo decidió que la pequeña chica a su lado tenía buen gusto en cuanto a música. Pasando por nombres de bandas conocidas por el chico, que incluso él mismo admiraba. Pero se sorprendió cuando reconoció inmediatamente la delgada y cuadrada caja negra con el nombre de su propia banda, la misma y única banda que el mismo había formado.

—Pensé que no sabías quién era —dijo refiriéndose a si mismo y mostrando el cd.

—Nunca dije que no supiera quien eras —dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

Cuando Ichigo había posado sus ojos sobre ella por primera vez pensó que era alguna otra loca fanática, cuando subió al coche con ella y creyó que ella no lo conocía ni se veía afectada por su buena apariencia estaba casi seguro de que tenía pésimos gustos en cuanto a música y chicos. Sin embargo ahora que sabía que ella sabía quien era él y no se había arrojado sobre él o al menos invitarlo a algún lado el ego de Ichigo se vio seriamente herido y a la vez intrigado, esa chica si que era todo un caso.

—Pon eso en su lugar y no eres el centro del universo, zanahoria.

—¿Así que te gusta mi música? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¿Tu música? —sonrió la chica— No, me gusta la música de la banda a la que perteneces —aclaró.

—¿Pero te gusta como canto? —insistió sonriente.

—Pues, podría decirse que si, pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, la fama ya te ha hecho demasiado daño en tu hueca cabeza naranja—afirmó simplemente.

—¡Por supuesto que te gusta! —dijo orgulloso ignorando el insulto y apuntándola con un dedo.

—Me agrada, sin embargo tanto tú como yo, sabemos que no eres el mejor cantante de la historia, podría nombrar varias personas cuyo canto supera al tuyo —mencionó la pelinegra maliciosamente, no queriendo aumentarle el ego al chico superestrella junto a ella.

—Bien, menciona cinco —la retó incrédulo y Kuchiki sonrió arrogante.

—Oh, puedo mencionar más que eso empecemos por Robert Plant, Paul McCartney, Freddie Mercury, Bon Scott, Axl Rose, Nat King Cole, Louis Amstrong….

—¡Bien, bien! —la interrumpió el chico molesto.

—Si de algo te sirve, pienso que hay peores cantantes—bromeó la chica ya estacionando el coche en su garaje, no queriendo arriesgarse a ser vista con él y lidiar con la prensa después.

Ambos bajaron del coche y Rukia abrió la puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo que conectaba a la sala de estar, a donde la siguió el músico.

Ichigo tomó su tiempo para estudiar a la chica frente a él mientras ella dejaba sus lentes de sol en un estante y le daba la espalda, algo le decía que no sería bonito si ella lo atrapaba mirándola. Él se percató de lo pequeña que era, si no fuese por la forma en que se vestía y la forma tan madura con la que hablaba podría asegurar que se trataba de una niña pequeña. También reparó en la ropa que llevaba; vestía unos pantalones negros cortos a la altura de la pantorrilla, una blusa roja sin mangas cortas con cuello en V que dejaba ver la nívea y tersa piel de su estómago, un collar largo y sandalias de playa.

—Bonito lugar —apremió el chico obligándose a despegar la mirada de ella y examinando la habitación, la cual contaba con un sofá de material parecido al cuero pegado a la esquina izquierda norte, con una mesita en el centro donde había una flor, un jardín zen y dos libretas; una televisión LSD colocada en la pared frente al sofá; un estante bajo este con un gran estéreo y dos filas de cd's y películas ordenadas a ambos lados. La paredes del lugar eran blancas y decoradas por varias fotos.

Mientras Ichigo observaba la habitación Rukia a su vez le echaba un vistazo disimuladamente a su visita. El músico vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla y algo holgados, unas sandalias de verano de color gris y una playera del mismo color de mangas cortas que dejaba ver sus trabajados músculos.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó cortésmente la joven.

—¿Limonada? —sugirió Ichigo y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de pasar a la cocina. Ichigo la observó por unos momentos por el hueco de la barra y dirigió su atención a los cds.

Notó que estaban acomodados alfabéticamente por artistas y no pasó por alto el echo de que la chica poseía todos y cada uno de sus álbumes. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se dio cuenta que, aunque la chica lo negara, ella reconocía su talento más no era una loca fanática suya. El tomó un disco de una banda de rock alternativo y colocó el cd en el estéreo tarareando la tonada mientras caminaba hacia la barra y observaba a la chica verter el contenido de una jarra en dos vasos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rukia girándose molesta ante la atenta y molesta mirada del chico.

—Tengo que asegurarme que no este envenenada, ya lo sabes —comentó tomando un sorbo del vaso que ella le había dado.

—Idiota —murmuró la chica llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—¡Hey te escuche! Además es un buen tip, siempre observa la preparación de tu bebida, a menos que quieras despertar en algún lado sin un órgano o cosas peores—explicó y ella rodó los ojos.

—No me importa —canturreó ella sonriendo e Ichigo sonrió macabramente ante una idea.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, las enanas son las más peores… ¡ouch! —se quejó el chico al ser pateado en la espinilla, pero al subir la mirada se encontró con los ojos inocentes de Rukia.

—Enana violenta… agh —se quejó al sentir un segundo golpe derramando un poco de la limonada en la fría superficie de mármol.

—Lo siento mucho zanahoria, se me resbaló el pie —dijo con falso arrepentimiento que hasta un sordo podría notar.

Discutieron por un rato sobre bandas coincidiendo en algunas opiniones y difiriendo en otras, lazándose insultos e indirectas ofensivas frecuentemente, Rukia golpeando su tobillo e Ichigo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pasaron de la limonada a botellas de cerveza, a pesar de las protestas de la joven, y el artista se lució presumiendo su (al parecer muy útil) habilidad de destapar la corcholta con lo que fuese; una llave, un encendedor e incluso los dientes.

—_Oh vamos se nota a leguas que no eres una santa, enana. Te traeré una caja entera, si quieres. _

—_Calla, zanahoria andante —había contestado sacando dos botellas color ámbar del refrigerador. —pero no tengo un abrebotellas, lo presté a mi vecino la semana pasada. _

—_Heh… mira y aprende. _

—Suficiente para mi —anunció Rukia después de la tercer botella y sintiendo una muy, muy leve sensación de vértigo.

—Quién lo diría, creía que con una botella estarías a tu límite —se burló el chico con la misma sensación, solo que a diferencia de ella él llevaba cinco.

—Calla, puedo ganarte en lo que fuera.

—Por supuesto que no, no puedes ser más alta que yo —contestó él ganándose un mantazo en el brazo que tenía lastimado por la caída y haciendo una mueca de dolor haciendo recordar a Rukia la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí.

—Iré por el botiquín, no hagas nada estúpido o lo pagarás en cuanto vuelva —advirtió la chica pasando por la sala y desapareciendo en el estrecho pasillo.

Entró al baño y se enjuagó el rostro intentando despabilarse, no todos los días atropellabas a una estrella de rock y pasabas un buen rato con él, admitió la Kuchiki, aun cuando dicho artista fuera una idiota zanahoria gigante con un ego extremadamente grande. Se secó con una toalla y del estante bajo el lavabo sacó un pequeño maletín color blanco.

En la sala, Ichigo observaba curioso las fotos con una botella en mano. Habían fotos de ella con un chico alto de cabello negro y largo parecido al de ella, solo que a diferencia de Rukia él no sonreía; en otra estaba la muchacha con un hombre de cabello rojo y un extraño tatuaje en la cabeza, ambos haciendo caras chistosas; en otra estaba la joven con dos niños, uno de cabello blanco y expresión de fastidio al lado de una niña que tiraba de sus labios forzando una sonrisa forzada. Conforme iba observando las fotos Ichigo se preguntaba que clase de gente rara frecuentaba la chica, sin embargo también se preguntaba si ella tenía novio.

—Siéntate en el sofá, zanahoria —ordenó Rukia dejando la cajita en la mesita de la sala. El músico no se hizo del rogar y obedeció subiendo los pies a la mesita adoptando una posición cómoda y despreocupada, digna de una estrella de rock, a lo cual la chica frunció el ceño.

—Baja tus pies de mi mesa —le ordenó e Ichigo a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba si la hacía molestar, hizo caso refunfuñado un poco. En el par de horas que llevaban junto aún no le cabía en la cabeza como era que esa enana fuera inmune a su presencia ya fuera por sus buenos vistos, su fama, o incluso su fortuna; nada de él parecía atraerle a la joven.

Rukia se acercó y se inclinó un poco hacia él, revisando un pequeño moretón que no había visto antes, la chica soltó una risita y golpeó suavemente su hombro.

—¡Hey!

—Eres un llorón exagerado, es tan solo un moretón, no puede dolerte tanto como dices, además por como se ve, no es resiente —reprendió.

—Bien, pues me duele, ¿y desde cuando sabes de esto, que eres médico?—se quejó el chico frunciendo el ceño al verla caminar a la cocina, sacar hielos y colocándolos en dos pañuelos.

Regresó a su lado y empujó la frente del chico obligándolo a reposar la nuca en el respaldo de una forma no muy cariñosa. Le colocó un pañuelo sobre la ceja izquierda y el otro sobre su hombro derecho

—Sostén esos hielos ahí, aún cuando no tienes nada grave, te quitaran los moretones y el pequeño chichón en tu cabeza hueca—dijo simplemente sentándose el otro extremo del sofá ignorando como él la fulminaba con la mirada, no solo no se derretía por él como todas las chicas en el planeta, sino que también le insultaba. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente, es enana era imposible.

—¿Hey enana, los de las fotos son familia tuya? —preguntó.

—Aja—afirmó sin verle pues tenía la nariz enterrada en una pequeña revista.

—¿No tienes novio? —sonrió arrogante y Rukia levantó la mirada del atículo que leía y clavo sus ojos en los cafés de él, como retándolo a que dijera otra cosa.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo regresando su atención a la revista.

—¿Eso fue un no? —insistió y supo al instante que estaba en lo correcto e inconscientemente sintió un alivio de que la joven su lado se encontrara disponible.

—¿Muy enana para eso? —bromeó y no fue sorpresa el ser golpeado en la frente con la misma revista que la chica leía segundos atrás.

—¡Enana violenta! —exclamó apuntándola con un dedo e inclinándose hacia ella.

—¡Te lo tenías merecido zanahoria! —contestó inclinándose también con el mismo gesto.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que el espació entre sus narices era casi nulo, ambos se sonrojaron un poco, se separaron exageradamente volteando ver a lados opuestos y cruzando los brazos.

Pasaron un rato viendo televisión hasta que el móvil de Ichigo interrumpió el pacifico y agradable ambiente. Tras unos minutos hablando por teléfono y preguntando a Rukia la dirección de su casa el chico colgó.

—Hn vendrán por mi en un rato.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me librare de ti? —preguntó la chica desde el asiento mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, Ichigo por su parte la miraba con ojos entrecerrados antes de darse cuenta que era un broma y sonreír arrogantemente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados y se estacionara frente a la pequeña casa de la chica. Rukia dejó entrar a la persona, que ella intuía, era el representante de Ichigo. El hombre era alto de cabello rubio cenizo y vestía de traje a pesar del intenso calor en la ciudad, su corbata roja estaba floja y llevaba un teléfono móvil en una mano. Ignoraba por completo a los presentes mientras se paseaba por la sala de estar de Rukia hablando por el móvil.

Ichigo picó el hombro del adulto, claramente más maduro que él, y este sacó unos boletos de su bolsillo sin siquiera voltear a ver al músico ni interrumpir su charla. El joven frunció el ceño pero los aceptó de cualquier forma.

—Ten —dijo tendiéndoselos a Rukia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Boletos para mi concierto y pases a camerinos, dijiste que te gustaba como tocábamos y aunque no fuéramos tus favoritos, sabes que canto como un Dios, además mencionaste que nuestro guitarrista era bueno, ¿no te agradaría conocerlo en persona?—dijo sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso y a la vez orgulloso.

—No tienes porque.

—Anda, tómalos. Considéralos como un pago por lo que has hecho. —Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces como una muestra de mi agradecimiento y una invitación a cenar —insistió sonriendo arrogantemente levantando la barbilla.

—¿Con un narcisista como tú?— sonrió Rukia y al ver la mueca en el rostro del chico ella aceptó —Veré si tengo tiempo —dijo pensando en evadir el tema.

Encontrarse de nuevo con este joven sería catastrófico, era guapo, talentoso y parecía una persona divertida, no es que ella fuera a reconocerlo, pero era muy bueno para ser verdad.

—Hn me encargaré de que así sea, enana —sonrió el chico colocándose los lentes de sol, a pesar de que el ocaso había sucedió un par de horas atrás, y aceptando el sombrero verde con blanco que le tendía su representante mientras este abría la puerta principal. Ichigo salió antes que su jefe quien calló por unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza a manera de agradecimiento a la joven Kuchiki.

—¡No estés tan seguro de ello! —gritó Rukia al músico.

—Vamos enana, te divertirás y la pasaras bien, así tenga que arrastrarte —contestó el desde el asiento trasero del auto con la ventanilla abajo.

—¡Me tocas un pelo y estas muerto zanahoria!

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo a la chica quien le sonrió arrogante, casi como invitándolo a cumplir con su palabra, retándolo. El vehículo arrancó e Ichigo observó por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña joven entrando nuevamente a su casa.

—Al parecer te divertiste —dijo su representante al reconocer la mirada y el brillo en los ojos de Ichigo y le dedicó una de sus misteriosas sonrisas

—Tal vez, Urahara , necesito un favor…

··*OoOoOoOoOoO*··

¡Y eso fue todo!

Es un simple one-shot y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo si me divertí un rato escribiéndolo pues he pensado que la idea les queda a estos dos. Pensaba también en dejarlo hasta ahí, sin embargo si creen que le vendría bien una continuación, quizás un buen epílogo, no duden en decírmelo. Gracias por leer y dejen un Review, me gustaría saber que piensan.

_Con cariño, Eliza. _


End file.
